


Quiero Ser Tu Último Dolor

by silentGambler



Category: Diablero (TV 2018)
Genre: #PincheFinDelMundo, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Elvis Infante is not straight and no one will convince me otherwise, Español | Spanish, I WATCHED THE FIRST SEASON AND WAS PROMPTLY DISAPPOINTED THAT THERE'S NOT THAT MANY FANFICS, M/M, Mexican slang, Season 1 Finale Spoilers, TRAYENDO MIS CHINGADERAS A ESTE FANDOM, so here i am
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: Ramiro sabe que probablemente de esta no van a salir todos vivos, así que decide despedirse.
Relationships: Elvis Infante/Ramiro Ventura
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Quiero Ser Tu Último Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo es de la canción Quiero Ver de Café Tacvba
> 
> Quiero agradecer a mis amigos por arrastrarme a ver esta serie y por aguantar mis gritos después(?)

En medio del caos que es el apocalipsis, Ventura les ofrece una última alternativa. Elvis sigue sin creerlo; están _así_ de cerca de poder, tal vez, invocar a un ángel de verdad. Si todo sale bien, claro. Una parte de él casi le grita a Ramiro para amenazarlo, decirle que más le vale que no sean chingaderas y que enserio haya visto ese ángel, pero algo le dice que es verdad. Hay una creencia tan firme en la expresión del padre que no le deja espacio alguno para dudar de sus palabras.

Ahora solo queda hacer el ritual y esperar que resulte esta vez.

“Si nos vamos a morir, yo confío en ti.” Las palabras del padre resuenan una y otra vez en la cabeza del Diablero mientras usa el machete para marcar en el suelo los símbolos necesarios para el ritual. De reojo alcanza a ver que Nancy está diciéndole algo a Ventura. Con todo el ruido y el viento no puede escuchar muy bien qué es lo que le dice, pero no hay necesidad; le sonríe al padre y lo jala de la chamarra para poder besarlo y con eso le queda bien claro que Nance se está dando un último gustito antes de que se los cargue la chingada. 

Lo que no se explica Elvis es por qué de repente siente un dolorcito en el pecho, como si alguien apretara su corazón. Es una sensación que inmediatamente relaciona con celos, lo cual es ridículo porque jamás se pondría celoso de ver a otro wey con Nancy, es prácticamente como su hermana menor. Lo cual solo deja la opción de que está celoso porque él también quisiera agarrarse a besos con Ramiro. Y la verdad no quiere pensar demasiado en eso; no es momento para andarse con sentimentalismos de todos modos. Tienen un pinche demonio que detener o se van a morir todos.

Keta está dándole instrucciones al padre, diciéndole que no se salga de la protección. Él asiente, su mirada preocupada fija en los cuatro niños poseídos que flotan a mitad de la plaza. Honestamente, es admirable que tanto se está conteniendo, en especial con su costumbre de salir corriendo y meterse en problemas por no hacerles caso cuando le dicen que no haga algo. Cuando por fin baja la vista, sus ojos se clavan inmediatamente en Elvis, quien no entiende porque el padrecito lo está viendo con la misma intensidad con la que Nancy ve un plato de chilaquiles después de una posesión. 

Por suerte, no tiene que quedarse con la duda por mucho tiempo. Al parecer a Ramiro Ventura le vale madre el _timing_ y cuando es apropiado o no ponerse sentimental, por que el cabrón se acerca al Diablero y se le queda viendo sin decir nada, con esa mirada intensa y tristona que tiene. Duda unos segundos, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose en puños, pero termina de convencerse y su expresión se vuelve resuelta. Ramiro le pone a Elvis una mano en la chamarra y otra en la mejilla y lo besa como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. 

Se termina demasiado rápido. Elvis quisiera poder aferrarse a Ramiro y devolverle el beso como se debe, enseñarle al padre lo que puede hacer, pero no hay tiempo. No tienen tiempo para nada, más que para un último beso antes de apostar todo e intentar detener al demonio hijo de puta que está a nada de salir de las entrañas del mundo. Keta e Isaac están gritando ya, apurándolos para hacer el ritual de una buena vez. La risa rasposa de Nancy se escucha aun por encima del estrépito de la plaza y los regaños.

Elvis da un par de pasos hacia atrás para ver al padre. A Ramiro le brillan los ojos como pocas veces y tiene esa sonrisita pendeja que a veces se le escapa cuando está orgulloso de alguna cosa que ha hecho. Las ganas de besarlo de nuevo son cabronas, pero hay prioridades. Prometió hacer todo lo posible por detener el apocalipsis y ahora tiene que cumplir. Con un gesto de su cabeza le indica a Ventura que entre en los símbolos que habían dibujado con el machete y el padre se arrodilla, obedeciendo sin dudarlo. 

Todo empieza a moverse demasiado rápido después de eso. Elvis le corta un mechón de cabello a Ramiro, se lo pasa a Keta y empiezan el ritual. Nancy ya está aventándose contra los niños poseídos, tratando y fallando en retrasar la aparición del demonio; no logra hacer mucho daño antes de que la arrojen en la dirección contraria. Los niños desaparecen en una nube de humo negro y el suelo empieza a quebrarse. 

Cuando el demonio se arrastra de entre los escombros y el humo, Isaac y sus hijas ya están descargándole encima cuanto cartucho tienen en sus manos. Ni siquiera la repentina aparición y ayuda de Benito parece hacer mucho. El ritual no está funcionando y encima de todo, el demonio decide madrearse a su papá. Elvis no puede más. Sale corriendo, disparando contra el ser monstruoso como si eso fuera a hacer algo más que hacerlo encabronar y gastar balas a lo pendejo. 

Está tan concentrado en su propio coraje que no se da cuenta en qué momento Ramiro corre hacia el demonio; mucho menos ve la pluma perfectamente blanca y brillante flotando en el aire hasta que es muy tarde. 

Hay un destello que los ciega a todos por un momento y que luego parece consumirse a sí mismo. Con su padre en tan mal condición, les toma un momento darse cuenta de que no solo el demonio ya no está, sino que Ramiro también ha desaparecido. En su lugar hay una niña noqueada y cubierta de sangre. Mariana, que de alguna manera sobrevivió a todas las chingaderas que la vida le puso por delante, está por fin a salvo. No hay forma de estar completamente seguros de que Ramiro tuvo algo que ver con la supervivencia de su hija, pero Elvis estaría dispuesto a apostar al Perro. Pinche Ventura estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera por su hija, incluyéndose a sí mismo al parecer.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad después de eso. Casi. 

Mariana se recupera por completo y les cuenta lo que recuerda del limbo, confirmando las sospechas de Elvis. Por supuesto se queda a vivir con ellos; Nancy se queda con ellos también, ayudándoles a cuidar a Mariana y a acabarse su comida. Todo vuelve poco a poco a la rutina a la que están acostumbrados. Y aunque les duele la ausencia de Ramiro, casi parece que el cabrón se encargó de dejarle a cada uno algo con que recordarlo. 

A Nancy, Ramiro le dejó su libreta de dibujos. A Keta, un atisbo de esperanza. Y Elvis todo lo que tiene es un beso que, incluso meses después, le sigue sabiendo a despedida. 

Elvis lo odia un poquito. Pinche padrecito, tenía que esperar justo al fin del mundo para decidirse por fin a besar al Diablero. Todavía puede sentir su beso cuando cierra sus ojos y se concentra, y cada que lo hace odia un chingo a Ramiro Ventura por no estar aquí para poder reclamarle. O preguntar qué significaba ese beso. O aventar a la chingada todas sus preguntas y volverlo a besar. 

Siendo honestos, está seguro de que si de alguna manera pudiera volver a ver a Ramiro, se olvidaría de todos los reclamos. Y Elvis se odia un poquito a sí mismo también; desde que conocieron a Ventura supo que el padre le había causado interés. Pero Elvis muy pendejamente se negó a aceptar que el padre le gustaba hasta que fue muy tarde y el apocalipsis estaba ahí enfrente de ellos, llevándose a Ramiro y dejando a Elvis con un hueco en el pecho. 

Ahora no le queda más que recordar ese primer y último beso, hacer como que no le duele un chingo la ausencia de Ventura y seguir buscándolo. Si algo sabe Elvis es que la gente no desaparece así nada más; Ramiro tiene que estar en algún lugar. Y aunque parece que empiezan a terminarse las ideas, no piensa rendirse. Está dispuesto a patear las puertas del mismísimo Mictlán y hacer alguna pendejada con tal de traer a Ramiro de vuelta. 

Porque Elvis Infante es, ante todo, un Diablero que cumple su palabra.


End file.
